


The Mediator

by RiddlePanda



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gift for a friend since this is one of her OT3's, Multi, OT3, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 17:48:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7277800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiddlePanda/pseuds/RiddlePanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans had fallen in love with both of them. But what chance did he have when they had a love lasting several centuries?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mediator

**Author's Note:**

> Gift fic for a friend of mine for one of her OT3's based on one of her drawings she did. 
> 
> http://beckyhop.tumblr.com/post/143910829389/tested-out-some-newly-bought-brushes-by-drawing

Sans swore to himself that he’d never reveal he knew the lady behind the Ruins door was the former queen, Toriel, especially when he first heard the woman’s loud, booming laugh. He immediately knew it was _**HER**_ because he had been described her laugh so many times. Although it was music to his non-existent ears to hear someone laughing at his jokes, he could tell through small inflections, that it had been a long time since she had. It held the same sadness in it…that ** _HIS_** did.

No, Sans would never rat out the fact he knew where the former queen was, even when he could see the dark longing in Asgore’s eyes as he stared at the dusty sheet in the corner of the throne room, delicately carved wood just barely peeking out from under it.

King Asgore, although very friendly to every monster he met, had his dark secrets. Sans knew this. Sans knew that even though the Boss monster was probably one of the gentlest SOULS now, that it wasn’t always the case. The skeleton always wondered if it was a blessing or a curse on how much Asgore had confessed to him.

It hurt Sans’s SOUL to know he was lying to his King as the monster broke down on the yearly anniversary of his children’s deaths, the same day a few years later that Toriel left. It hurt his SOUL to lie to Toriel too, knowing that the man that she sobbed over that broke her heart on his choices but that she still loved, was the same man that hours earlier, Sans had comforted.

He hated sometimes that he was a mediator between the two, offering “hypothetical” scenarios that only he knew were actually true. But…he couldn’t bring himself to tell them that he kept in contact with both of them on a daily basis. Their problems needed to be addressed face to face, **_NOT_** behind a stone door.

When he met Toriel for the first time face to face before the Barrier was destroyed, although he had known that he would instantly fall in love with her, as he had with Asgore, Sans knew that his feelings for both would go unrequited once the two reconciled. Although there was hatred in Toriel’s brown eyes and harsh words for Asgore, Sans knew better. They had been in love for hundreds if not thousands of years. Their time apart was probably just a blink in their eyes, a small insignificant monster like him never standing a chance of his love for them being nothing more than platonic.

——————————–

He stayed frequent contacts with both of them as they all migrated to the surface and Sans called it when, after two tense years, Asgore and Toriel moved in together in a large house. He smiled as he kept watching the two lovingly interact, small pangs of jealousy twinging in his SOUL when they would call him up to chat and ask for advice and gush at one another.

———————————–

Since he was one of Frisk’s frequent babysitters and technical guardians should either Toriel or Asgore not be available, Sans didn’t think anything of Toriel calling Sans to come over to discuss some things.

As he walked in the house, Sans looked around and listened for the tell-tell signs of Frisk and Flowey playing or running around. Not hearing or seeing anything made the skeleton frown, especially when both Toriel and Asgore made their way into the sitting room and told him to sit down on the couch while they sat in the big plush chairs on the opposite side.

“Alright…something’s up with you two, isn’t it? What’s wrong? Frisk or Flowey sick or something? Is that why the house is so quiet?”

Both Toriel and Asgore looked at each other before Toriel hummed. “No Sans. Neither of them are sick. They’re at Undyne’s and Alphys’s for the weekend.”

Sans’s eye sockets narrowed. “Then what’s wrong? Whatever is wrong, it’s obviously very serious, isn’t it?”

Asgore rubbed his hands and looked down. “Yes…it is. It…concerns you.”

“What about me?”

Although it was barely more than a whisper, both Boss monsters knew the dangerous inflection in the skeleton’s voice as they saw Sans’s eyelights disappear and Sans flexing his phalanges.

Toriel gave Sans a look that the skeleton had trouble making out. “Sans…you know both Asgore and I have rekindled our love and we both enjoy our time together raising Frisk but…there’s something missing in our lives. Something that…if they were here…it would make our lives complete again.”

Sans’s eyes returned to normal and the skeleton let out the breath he held. He looked at both goat monsters and chuckled. “Well jeez Tori! Don’t scare me like that! If you were just gonna say you were pregnant, then just tell me! So why does this concern me?”

Asgore laughed and shook his head. “No Sans…Toriel’s not pregnant. Golly…this is hard to say. Sans…we’ve both been talking and there’s something we’ve realized about our relationship. It’s…incomplete. There’s a piece missing from it.”

Toriel looked over as Asgore lovingly before looking at Sans, the same look in her eyes. “A piece that only you can fill.”

Silence filled the room as Sans looked shockingly at the two Boss monsters, his mind and SOUL racing as he tried to process what he thought Toriel and Asgore were asking of him.

“Bu-But you two are… You… You don’t really…mean what you…”

Toriel stood up and sat next to Sans on the couch, pulling him into a hug. “Sans… A healthy relationship on the mend means that you tell the person you’re trying to work with everything. Asgore and I talked and realized that through the past several years, you’ve helped both of us so much without any of us realizing it. I don’t think I would have even **_GAVE_** Asgore a chance if you hadn’t been there at the Ruins door and just let me vent.”

Asgore took the chance to sit down on the other side of Sans. “You gave us both hope that our relationship could work again. But…it’s still flawed, still has a few kinks to work out. And we realized that we can’t do it on our past love for each other alone. Because we’ve both realized our hearts don’t **_JUST_** belong to each other. They belong to you too.”

Sans began shaking as tears formed in his eye sockets. He let out a sob as both Toriel and Asgore held him in their arms.

Concern washed over Toriel as Sans broke down. “Sans? Do you know what we’re-”

“I-I fell in love with bo-both of you too. But…I never th-thought that what I felt for both of you…would ever b-be…”

Asgore smiled and shifted both Sans and Toriel so he was embracing both of them. “It is Sans. We love you both so much. We both want a relationship with you. You complete us.”

———————————-

Sans was no stranger to nightmares, having a good share of them several times a week. But as he nestled between the warm, furry bodies of his new lovers, he smiled serenely as he drifted off to sleep, knowing they would chase away whatever plagued him.


End file.
